


England's Basement

by Bandit_who_stole_ur_cat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America Being an Idiot (Hetalia), America is also adorable, America is not the Hero (Hetalia), America is stupid, BAMF England (Hetalia), Canada is adorable, Confused Canada, Daddy Kink, M/M, Pirate England (Hetalia), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandit_who_stole_ur_cat/pseuds/Bandit_who_stole_ur_cat
Summary: America is bored, so he drags an unwilling Canada to England's house, to annoy Iggy. But when England isn't there, America decides to pull a prank on the bushy-browed Englishmen. He, however, stumbles over a hidden basement. Still dragging Canada along, he discovers that the basement has a hole that leads to the past. Ending up somehow on England's pirate ship, Canada and America freak out.While they are trying to figure out how they got on a pirate ship, England hears that they are nations.Ever the pirate, England tries to force them to tell what countries they are so that he can sell them and their land for a hefty sum.They, of course, say no once they find out his intentions. Frustrated, England takes the countries back to his country, and asks his brothers to help get the information out of the young nations. And although the Kirkland brothers''interrogation' skills are superb, these specific techniques not what the twins are expecting...





	

Sighing, I glared at the nation beside me, a frown curling my lips. Violet eyes twinkling hatefully, I tapped my foot against the concrete beneath them. The cracked sidewalk was slightly uneven, and for some reason this pissed me off even more. I tapped the ground with my foot, once, twice, three times. Three times turned into four. And four to five. Five to six. Six to seven. Seven to eight. Eight to nine. I slowly looked down at the ground in disdain, my eyes silently traceing over every small imperfection, before bringing said eyes back up to once again glare at my idiot of a brother. I crossed my arms, a huff of indignation making it obvious that I was trying to someone's attention. A very, very, very pigheaded someone's attention. 

An unbelievablely pigheaded someone. My huff caused sky blue eyes to flicker in my direction, before flicking back so damn fast I wondered if I had imagined it. I huffed again louder, my brothers antics really starting to piss me off. I stomped my foot when he ignored the second huff,dtermined to get him to look at me without talking. However, as if to spite me, my brother continued to ignore me, his eyes drifting upward as if to look at the sky. I pursed my lips, eyes narrowing slightly. He wanted me to talk? Fine. But I still wasn't going to move an inch.

"Alfred," I growled, putting as much disdain into that one word as I possibly could. I saw him flinch, before slowly turning towards me. An unbelievably wide smirk was on his face. You would think that he had just won the lottery, or something. 

"Yes, dear brother?" He purred in reply, batting his eyelashes innocently, and if it wasn't for the shit-eating on his face, I might have believed he was actually blameless. I knew better though. Narrowing my eyes, I crossed my arms putting my weight on one foot and glaring at my twin in earnest.

"Why, if I may inquire, are we a Arthur's house?" I asked, my right eyebrow rising above the other. It was meant to strengthen my look of absolute frustration, but my twin only chuckled. He mimicked the position of my eyebrow to spite me, and if it wasn't for the strange curl I have that seemed to defy gravity, and the strange cowlick on my brothers head that seemed to not abide by the laws of physics the same as my own, we would have been unintelligible from each other.

"Why, 'if I may inquire', are you taking like a mother fuckin' ninety-year-old? Don't tell me the old mans gotten to ya'," He snarked, his lip curling upward in a smirk. His eyes were twinkleing. I growled, letting out a hiss of air between my teeth in a sign of frustration.

"Answer the simple fucking question, Alfred. Don't be the asshat your brain is telling you to be. I know it's a lot to ask, but I have faith in you," I growled, lifting my eyebrows up in semblance of mock encouragement. I uncrossed my arm and then laid one on his shoulder, letting a fake grin cover my face. My amethyst eyes twinkled with merth. He only shrugged it off, and glared at me.

"You, my dear brother, are an asshole. An asshole who only exports snow, hockey, and maple syrup," He said snidely, and his sky-blue hues glared at me childishly. "Oh and your scary as fuck during the Olympics," He added. I snorted, indignantly. I glared and him, yet again, and was about to reply with a snarky comment of my own, when the blue-eyed blond held up his hand to silence me. It slowly reached out to touch my face. I humphed and tried to push it away, but it only pressed harder until it was mushing up my face. It traveled over my face, continueing to squish the cheeks and lips together. Alfred was smirking widely at the face his hand was making. I growled, and was extremely tempted to lick or bite the hand to get my twin to fucking remove it from my face. 

Instead I calmly (not really) batted it away with a little more strength then was necessary. He let the hand fall away from my face while he chuckled. I crossed my arms, swished my hips, and gave him a dagger filled look. I gave him a look, but gave him ample time to say whatever was on his goddamm mind. If it was so fucking important, then why not? And if it wasn't, I had a perfectly sound reason to beat the living shit out of my twin. I already knew he was probably going to give me yet another load of bullshit about 'heroism' or 'freedom'. It made me want to curl up in the fetal position, and stay there until the world ended.

"But to answer your valid, and completely reasonable question, brohine, we are at Iggy's house for one reason and one reason alone," He paused, trying to add some angst or drama to what he was about to say. "Uh-huh?" I said monotonously, trying to get him to answer as soon as possible to get this whole trip over with. I had things to do today, as I glanced down at my watch, shaking my sleave away with jerks of his hand. He sudenly started shouting, and it made me jump. "We are here to explore the 'mighty' Iggy's house!!" He yelled in a sing-song voice, and looked at me to gauge my reaction. I only blinked slowly, staring incredulously at my idiot of a brother. 

"Really. Arthur's house," I sighed and reached up to pinch the bridge of my nose. "You couldn't have picked another nation to bother? You know, one that won't tear our heads off if you break anything?" I made sure to say 'you' instead of 'we', so that my brother knew I had no intention of breaking anything. However, I know that my twin would undoubtedly break at least three things. Maybe two, if I was lucky. "Does he even know we're here? Or even that were in his country?" I asked as the thought hit me. America pursed his lips, and shook his head. 

"Nah man. He'll get pissed if I ask him," He replied, a slight whine coloring his words. "You know how the old bastard can be," he whined again, and I sighed, completely exasperated. "Alfred. Honestly, are you that fucking stupid? Is he going to be if you go into his house uninvited, or if you ask?" I muttered, more then slightly irked. He only shrugged. I was seething, and about to give that hoser a piece of my fucking mind, when his rough calloused hand snatched my own hand, and dragged me up the sidewalk to the old gray house. I barely had time to mutter 'tabernack' before I was yanked up the beaten path, towards the front door of the old victorian-style house. This was going to be a long fucking day.

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea for a story, but I was kinda in a rush to get the first chapter typed. I hope you enjoy it, and there will be an update soon, I promise! I was thinking about updating it in about a day or two, since the chapter is very small. Other chapters will be bigger, I assure you.


End file.
